


Seeking Attention

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai just wants a little attention, but it takes drastic measures to grab the focus of ever-oblivious Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/gifts).



> Warning: Smut. Sort of. I bailed. Dx LOL BoyxBoy, spoilers, heavy Sai POV
> 
> I… had a lot of fun writing this. More fun than I’ve had in a while. >.> Only problem is I’m slightly brutal with poor Sai… -_-;

Truthfully, Sai was never sure where Naruto was going to be.  From one moment to the next, he was always somewhere else.  Sometimes, if Sai concentrated, he could manage to keep up.  Others, he just couldn’t slow the blond down enough to walk behind him, much less beside him.

It was…  _frustrating_.  That was the only way the artist could think of to describe the whole irrational situation.  He just wanted Naruto to… to  _stop_ , for one  _fucking minute_.  Stop, and look at Sai, with those eyes that looked at Sasuke and even Sakura with such pure, beautiful intensity.

He’d tried drawing him, but that didn’t work.  And while the Chojuu Giga technique made the drawing mobile, it didn’t give it a will.  It never  _would_ , and the obsession with possessing that focus, that attention on himself alone, even if for mere seconds, was driving him to mad desperation.

It was a feeling he’d never had before, this desire.  It was more than a physical urge.  The physical didn’t matter to him; that was easily dealt with, either in a kunoichi’s room or his own bed and hand.  No, he didn’t care if Naruto  _touched_  him, though that would be nice.  He wanted Naruto to  _want_  him.

He wondered, as Sakura paused one day and gave him a faintly quizzical look, if he was more transparent than he pretended to be.  Did his eyes scream ‘look at me, see me, crave me!’ or were they dull, like the eyes of that bastard Uchiha prodigy?  Naruto certainly hadn’t noticed, in any case, and if Sakura had, she hadn’t yet informed the blond.

Still he yearned, fingers aching to touch, to  _draw_ … yes, that would be  _good_.  He could draw all over his blond teammate’s body.  Spreading ink slowly, teasingly along toned abs, sliding the soft, heavy bristles of the brush down…

He swallowed as he watched the jinchurriki train.  How wonderful it would be to capture his wayward attention.   _Look at me.  Notice me._   But the blond didn’t.

Sai’s frustration mounted.

xXx

Sasuke was slowly losing his mind, and Naruto just wouldn’t  _see it_.  He was forever chasing after the remnants of his erstwhile teammate, and every time he caught a glimpse, it only served to drive Sasuke further away.

Sai felt like the situation was a bit self-destructive.  The blond pushed himself, and pushed himself, but then at the crucial moment… Sasuke was gone, flickering away like a hummingbird.

And each time, Naruto grew sadder, and sadder, and sadder.  Slowly, that was all Sai could see in him, despite his bright smile that he pasted on for the world.  The smile would remain bright, until Sakura was gone, until Kakashi was gone, until Yamato was gone… until he thought Sai was gone too.  Then it would slip away, leaving sad eyes and mechanical movements.

The other teammate wasn’t helping at all, either.  Sakura was so intensely focused on Sasuke, so obsessive.  All she wanted was Sasuke, she  _loved_  him, and she simply refused to see how much Naruto loved  _her_.  Every single time…  She just added onto his worries, weighting him down with a promise that Sai still didn’t fully understand.

_“Sorry, Sakura-chan.  I didn’t get him this time, but… next time.  I promised.”_

_“Okay, Naruto.”_

Sai was tempted to blow up at her, to clue that damn naive woman in… but at the same time, he felt a burning possessive desire to keep his observations to himself.  He didn’t want Naruto to keep hurting, but… did fixing his precious friend’s woes have to mean giving him to her?

Selfishly, he wanted to keep the blond for his own, despite the fact that Naruto still didn’t look at him.  Not really.  Never.

xXx

Finally, it was too much.  An attack left Naruto bruised, broken, defeated… begging Sakura’s forgiveness for not getting Sasuke back.  Sai felt such a heady anger that it was almost a rush, a high he’d never before experienced.

He prepared, waited until Naruto was healed, and then lured the blond away from the others.  He may or may not have mentioned training.

“Where are we going?” Naruto asked as they walked through the forest outside of Konoha.

Sai didn’t give the object of his desire a smile.  He couldn’t use such a false thing on him.  But he nodded ahead of them and answered.  “Somewhere special.  A cabin, not far from here…”  The seal that would take them away lie in wait within, as did the ink clone that would destroy it afterward.

“Oh.  What kind of training did you say this was?” Naruto asked, sounding vaguely bemused.

But he wasn’t suspicious yet.  Good.  “A special kind,” Sai replied, smiling slightly to himself.  “This way,” was inserted neatly before Naruto could question him further.

They entered the cabin, and Naruto tensed upon seeing the ink clone, but Sai waved at him.  “Relax.  It’s a clone.  It’s important for this; we don’t want the other Root following.”

“What?  Why?” Naruto asked, startled.

And there it was, that sudden, intense, aware focus.  Sai reveled in it for a moment, before he swallowed and gestured to a seal scroll.  “Trust me?” he asked quietly.  “Please, Naruto.”  He stepped onto the scroll and held out his hand, tilting his head.

Those blue, blue eyes narrowed with suspicious uncertainty, but finally Naruto reached out and took Sai’s hand, letting his friend pull him onto the scroll.  With a twist and a jerk, their surroundings vanished and then altered.  Now they stood in the darkness of a bedroom, and Sai smiled again.

“Thank you for trusting me, Naruto.”  He reached out for a flask sitting on the bedside table as Naruto glanced around in confusion.  He took a mouthful and set it down again, then stepped into Naruto’s personal space before the blond could really react.

Golden brows furrowed in slowly growing alarm, and Naruto’s voice came out slightly harsh.  “Sai, what’s-”

The artist kissed him, ignoring the worried _thump thump thump_  of his heart.  When he pulled back, Naruto swallowed dazedly, then blinked.  “Wait, what did you just…”  He stepped back, but misjudged the distance between himself and the edge of the bed.  As a result, he toppled backwards onto it, and Sai took his chance without hesitation.

As Sai pressed the younger, broader male into the matress, Naruto was obviously flailing for purchase in this situation.  He went for hurt and anger; feelings of betrayal.  “Sai!  No, who are you?!  You’re not-”

Another kiss ripped into that shield of words, and Sai smiled as his hand wandered purposefully down Naruto’s side.  “I am Sai,” he corrected in the brief moment between pulling away and tasting the corner of the blond’s jaw.

Naruto shivered, reaching up and grabbing Sai’s bicep in an iron hold; the artist mostly ignored it in favor of nibbling his way down the other’s throat.  “What… what did you force…”  He trailed off with a breathy moan.  Sai smirked and nibbled that spot, right behind Naruto’s ear, prompting the same unsteady reaction.

“Sai… wait,” Naruto mumbled, pushing weakly on the other’s shoulders.  “What are you doing?  What’s going on…”

Sai huffed and grabbed the blond’s wrists, jerking them up over his head and holding them there with one hand.  The aphrodisiac was not leaving him as unaffected as he’d assumed it would, but at least Naruto was shivering under its effects too.  “Just for now,” he pleaded, looking up and meeting blue eyes.  “For now, forget everything.   _Everything_.  Just… look at me.”

Naruto tensed beneath him, eyes wide and jaw slack.  He was wholly unprepared for this, Sai knew.  “Sai…?”  He swallowed nervously as Sai continued to look at him, hovering over him and waiting.  “I don’t…  When…?”

“Isn’t it okay?” the pale man breathed.  “Just us, for now.  Let me continue… let me make you forget your worries… just for a while.  Smile again, Naruto.  For real… please.”   _Please focus on me, and me alone._

Very slowly, the muscles in the body beneath him shifted their aim from defense to something else entirely.  “Okay,” his blond friend whispered, and gave him a faint smile.  “Alright.”

Sai grinned outright and lowered his mouth to Naruto’s throat.  The hands were released, and Sai used that hand to brace his weight on the bed while the other slid down further and tugged Naruto’s shirt up.  Before the blond could do anything with his hands, Sai jerked the shirt up all the way, twisting it around Naruto’s wrists to lock them together.

“Sai?” Naruto panted, and it dissolved into a moan when Sai’s mouth lowered to nibble his collarbone.

The artist merely grinned against his flesh, and shifted his weight so that the hand now holding the shirt in place was propping his weight, and the other was free.  “Hmmm… I wonder,” he breathed, reaching down.  He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband, grinning when Naruto sucked in a sharp breath.

Naruto whimpered as that hand plunged deeper, artists’ fingers sliding over hidden, hard warmth, once, twice…  “Wh… what… do you… ah!  No…”

Smirking, Sai slid his fingers out again, and quickly stripped the blond of his pants.  “Mmm…  Wonder how you’ll react.”

“T-to what?”

A grin was the only answer he received before Sai crawled down his body, and took him into his mouth.

Naruto’s eyes widened, and then squeezed shut as he moaned.   _Aw fuck._

xXx

In the aftermath, Sai wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen.  They both passed out for a while, though he managed to ward the room before doing so.  When he stirred again, he briefly felt regret for letting his anger get the better of him.  Then he realized there was a warmth against his side, and an arm slung over his waist.  He smiled faintly when there was a brief, half-hearted snore, and opened his eyes.

“You’re awake,” he murmured, knowing he was right.

Naruto’s act was absolutely horrible, and he apparently knew as much, because he gave it up instantly, cracking one blue eye and grinning.  “You caught me.”

“Mm.”  Sai nodded, eying his companion (lover?) cautiously.  They were both naked, and both sprawled out, and neither had made mention of it yet.  He wasn’t sure if it would be prudent to do so, but he’d read in a book that you shouldn’t  _ignore_  that you’d just had sex.  After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes again.

Naruto’s arm tightened in its grasp.  “What does this mean?” he asked, sounding a little lost, a little worried.

One dark eye opened again.  “What do you want it to mean?” he returned.

The blond shifted his weight, prompting the other dark eye to open, and moved so that he sort of hovered over the slightly older male.  “I don’t know,” he admitted, and though he was in a position to meet Sai’s eyes, he couldn’t seem to do so.  “I… maybe…”

Sai reached up, lightly grasping the other’s jaw, and tugging him down into a kiss.  “I don’t know what it means,” he murmured as they parted.  “I suppose it means I want to find out.”

And even though their fumbling and love-making had been awkward and slightly brought about by a sexual enhancer, neither seemed to mind in the least.  Naruto smiled for real for the first time in close to a week.  “Me too.”

Sai could handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.


End file.
